Una loca navidad
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: El colegio Snow Fairy es muy conocido por sus grandes y hermosas fiestas navideñas y por los destrozos que suelen causar sus estudiantes año tras año. Este año es turno de organizar la fiesta a la peor de todas las generaciones, ¿que pasara? Lo maestros rezan para que el colegio salgo vivo de esta y las generaciones más grandes esperan divertidas ver el espectáculo.
1. Prólogo

**Hola que tal chicos, ¿recuerdan este fic? Pues si, decidí terminarlo y subirlo, y bueno si bien es cierto que no estamos en fechas como para hacer un fic así, quiero que lo vean como un fic normal solo basandose en esas epocas del año, espero que lo disfruten y mucho y ojala les guste :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece, Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei y Hiro-sama para darle rienda suelta a las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza. Esta historia es por pura diversión y gusto a la escritura, no tiene fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic esta basado en un mundo alterno donde eh combinado los mundo de One Piece y Fairy Tail, y como ustedes ya sabrán no esta para nada apegado a la realidad. Lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** Una loca navidad

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación** **:** K+

 **Una loca navidad**

 **Prólogo**

 _Dentro del mar Grand Line hay una enorme isla llamada Fiore, dentro de esa isla, cerca del puerto de Hargeon se encuentra la ciudad de Magnolia, una hermosa y bella ciudad, llena de viajeros que pasan a visitarla por su belleza, en el centro de esa ciudad se encuentra un colegio llamado Snow Fairy, reconocido por ser el mejor de todo Fiore, aunque también por los desastres que suele causar. Es muy conocido también por las fiestas que hace de fin de año, siempre son hermosas y atraen a los turistas, aunque claro siempre hay pequeños inconvenientes que logran arreglarse de una manera inesperada. Año tras año hace una fiesta diferente con hermosos adornos y decoraciones increíbles y los encargados de hacerlo son las generaciones que pasan, generación tras generación es un gran esplendor poder ver lo que hacen, aunque año tras año es un problema más que arreglar y este año no prometía ser muy bueno que digamos ya que a la generación que le tocaba organizar la fiesta de este año era la peor de todas las generaciones. Se distingue por ser la más desastrosa y extravagante de todas, eso sin contar todos los problemas que ha causado a lo largo de su estancia en el colegio. Y los peores estudiantes eran dos jóvenes bastante problemáticos, así es Monkey D. Luffy y Natsu Dragneel los peores chicos de todos, la navidad se acercaba y con ella muchos problemas gracias al grupo de estos dos chicos._

 _Los muchachos se encontraban reunidos en la plaza del colegio conversando que harían para la fiesta de navidad y como la celebrarían, estaban muy emocionados ya que este año les tocaba a ellos._

\- Oigan y ¿cómo le haremos? – decía Usopp

\- Mmmm pues la verdad no sé – comentaba Lissana

\- No hay que preocuparnos por eso que de seguro no sale genial – decía Luffy

\- Claro, va a estar muy divertido – comento Natsu

\- Ustedes dos mejor ni digan nada que son los más problemáticos – dijo Nami

\- Estoy de acuerdo, de seguro terminaran destruyendo todo – dijo Lucy

\- Nami, Lucy no se preocupen, lo haremos todo con calma, no pasara nada – decía Erza

\- Creo que tu eres la menos indicada para decir eso Erza – dijo Zoro

\- Oigan ya basta, de todas formas los profesores no nos han dicho nada así que no saquemos conclusiones adelantadas – dijo Gray

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón – comento Sanji

\- Yo estoy muy emocionado, no puedo esperar a que ya llegue la navidad – dijo Natsu

\- Yo también, joder que nos vamos a divertir mucho – decía Luffy

\- Yo no lo creo – decían Nami y Lucy a la vez

 _Lejos de allí se encontraban los profesores junto con el director de la escuela, todos platicaban sobre lo que ocurriría este año_

\- Supongo que estamos muertos – decía Shanks

\- Oye no saques conclusiones tan rápido – le contestaba Macao

\- Jajajajajaja que estos chicos son cosa seria, lo mejor es que se den por vencidos – comento Gildarts

\- Mi colegio ha sobrevivido a tantas cosas, pero porque tenía que llegar este año, sin duda que tengo que retirarme antes de que me dé un paro – dijo Makarov

\- Oiga director no se dé por vencido tan rápido – le dijo Smoker

\- Ha ni modo, solo podemos rogar que lo que pase no sea tan malo – comento Hancock

 _Lejos de allí otro grupo de jóvenes platicaba sobre lo que pasaría ese año_

\- Jajajajajaja me muero por ver lo que pasara este año – decía Laxus – de seguro Luffy y Natsu la armaran grande

\- Yo también estoy ansiosa por ver – decía Mirajane

\- Mmmmmmm yo estoy preocupado – decía Freed

\- Eso es de hombres – comentaba Elfman

\- Cállate ¿no puedes para de decir hombre aunque sea por unos minutos? – le grito Evergreen

\- Jajajajajaja yo me muero por que llegue navidad – comento Laxus

" _ **Continuara"**_

 **Nami Scarlet**

¿Les ha gustado? Si es así no se olviden de dejar sus Review o MP, si tiene alguna duda, queja o sugerencia son invitados a hacerlas, pero les pido que sean corteses, no aceptare ninguna grosería o falta de respeto. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n Bye bye.


	2. Preparaciones

**Hola chicos, aquí el primer capitulo de Una loca navidad, espero les guste este capitulo, es más largo que el prólogo claro, bueno pues dejo de enfadarlos y los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo n.n**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece, Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei y Hiro-sama para darle rienda suelta a las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza. Esta historia es por pura diversión y gusto a la escritura, no tiene fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic esta basado en un mundo alterno donde eh combinado los mundo de One Piece y Fairy Tail, y como ustedes ya sabrán no esta para nada apegado a la realidad. Lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** Una loca navidad

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación** **:** K+

 **Una loca navidad**

 **Capitulo 1: Preparaciones**

 _Todos los chicos estaban en el salón esperando a que las clases del día iniciaran, estaban emocionados por ser ellos los organizadores de la fiesta pero querían que las vacaciones llegaran pronto. Como de costumbre el aula estaba hecha un desastre, algunos platicaban, otros luchaban y algunos otros destruían el aula hasta que el profesor entro. Macao el profesor de ciencia era con él con quien tenían la primer clase, era un poco gruñón pero algunas veces era muy bueno._

 **-** Buenos días chicos – dijo entrando

\- Buenos días Macao-sensei – dijeron todos

\- ¿Cuándo aprenderán? El aula está hecha toda un desastre

\- Fue por culpa de ese idiota ceja rizada – dijo Zoro

\- Que tú has empezado cabeza de lechuga – respondió Sanji

\- Bien, bien ya entendí dejen de pelear, vamos a comenzar las clases

\- Que aburrido – le susurro Luffy a Natsu

\- Ya lo sé, ¿y si mejor nos vamos?

\- ¿Qué decían chicos? – dijo Macao apareciendo delante de ellos

\- N-nada – respondieron ambos

 _La clase continuo normal, con Natsu y Luffy dando lata cada cinco minutos diciendo que estaban realmente aburridos y Macao golpeándolos en la cabeza por interrumpir su clase. La hora se paso muy lenta y demasiado aburrida, cuando por fin termino todos se estiraron y trataron de no hacerle nada al aula, su siguiente profesor era muy estricto, Smoker el profesor de leyes entro y comenzó dando un largo discurso como lo hacía todos los días._

\- Veo que como siempre le han dado mucho trabajo a los demás profesores, ustedes mocosos malcriados nunca cambian, necesitan de mucha disciplina y que alguien les ejerza respeto

\- Ya va a empezar – dijo Natsu

\- Y sobre todo a malcriados y problemáticos como ustedes ¿cierto Natsu, Luffy?

\- ¿Qué? Pero si no he hecho di dicho nada – dijo Luffy

\- Pero lo pensabas – Natsu comenzó a reír

\- Natsu ve a la dirección, Luffy tu también

\- ¡Y yo porque!

\- Por hacer que Natsu haga desorden

\- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada, ha sido el solo y fue usted quien lo provoco!

\- Ahora con más razón ve a la dirección y toma un reporte

\- ¿Y el reporte porque?

\- Por echarme la culpa de su desorden

\- ¡Pero si ha sido…! – Natsu lo jalo

\- Vámonos de una buena vez Luffy, que mientras más discutas más reportes te pondrá

\- Maldita sea, siempre es lo mismo – salió Luffy del salón renegando mientras Natsu salía detrás de él botándose de risa

\- Maldición Natsu, que por tu culpa he tenido que venir yo también – dijo Luffy una vez fuera del salón

\- Ja por favor que hubiera encontrado alguna excusa para sacarnos aunque no hubiera hecho nada de todas formas, siempre es lo mismo con él

\- Ya se, terminaremos reprobando esta materia

\- Jajajaja y que, sirve que estamos un rato fuera y no escuchamos los sermones que nos da cada vez que nos encuentra

\- Pues sí – ambos se encaminaron hacia la dirección, una vez allí tocaron la puerta

\- Pase – dijo una voz de mujer

\- Bueno días Alvida-san – se dirigieron hacia la secretaria

\- ¿Tan temprano y ya están aquí? Bueno ¿y ahora que han hecho?

\- Nada – respondieron ambos

\- ¿Nada?

\- Nos tocaba clase con Smoker-sensei

\- Ha ya veo, ese hombre en verdad es un dolor de cabeza, siéntense que Makarov los atenderá en unos minutos

\- Gracias

\- Makarov-san, Luffy y Natsu están aquí – dijo Alvida entrando a la oficina

\- Ahh esos chicos, tan temprano y ya están en problemas, ¿ahora que han hecho?

\- Dicen que nada, Smoker-san los ha mandado

\- Bueno es hombre siempre me los manda en su clase, diles que pasen, quiero escuchar que han hecho

\- Bien – dijo Alvida saliendo

\- Natsu, Luffy, Makarov dice que pueden entrar, traten de no meterse en tantos problemas

\- Dile a Smoker-sensei que deje de mandarnos aquí solo porque no nos soporta – dijo Natsu entrando en la habitación

\- Buenos días chicos, bien, que le han hecho a Smoker

\- Yo nada, estoy aquí por culpa de Natsu

\- Jajajaja lo que pasa es que Smoker-sensei entro diciendo sus sermones como siempre, yo simplemente dije que ya iba a comenzar y fue por eso que se enojo

\- Bien, lo entiendo pero ¿Por qué mando a Luffy también?

\- Porque ha dicho que ha sido mi culpa el que Natsu haga desorden

\- Ese hombre es demasiado estricto, vamos que enojarse solo por eso, pueden irse, que no han hecho nada malo, por ahora

\- ¡Gracias!

 _Ambos regresaron al aula y pidieron permiso para entrar, Smoker les pregunto que porque habían regresado tan rápido y ellos dijeron que los dejaron ir a lo que Smoker salió hacia la oficina del director reclamando como siempre lo hacía._

\- Bien, han hecho que Smoker-san haya salido a reclamarle al director – dijo Vivi

\- Jajajaja siempre hacen eso ese par de idiotas, bueno al fin que la clase ni me gusta – dijo Gray

\- Tú cállate maldito exhibicionista – le grito Natsu

\- ¿A quién le dices exhibicionista maldito cerebro fundido?

\- Basta – dijo Erza – no es bueno que dos amigos se pelen

\- ¿Amigos?

\- Si, y ustedes dos, son unos tontos, siempre hacen lo mismo, estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, ¿no pueden quedarse quietos ni un solo momento?

\- P-pero Erza – dijo Natsu

\- Que ha sido su culpa, nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver, ¿Qué no viste?

\- L-luffy – le dijo Natsu

\- Además deja de reclamarnos siempre por todo, pareces un profesor

\- Luffy, basta, cállate y discúlpate – esta vez fue Gray

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Así que ¿parezco profesor he Luffy? – dijo Erza con un aura obscura rodeándola

\- Ah no, yo no… - pero no pudo terminar porque Erza le golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente

\- Erza siempre es muy dura – dijo Lucy

\- Me pregunto cuándo aprenderá a no contradecir a Erza – comento Nami

\- Pobre – dijo Gray

 _Continuaron así hasta que llego Gildarts, su profesor de deportes, era uno de los mejores profesores y uno de los que más querían, luego de que le explicaron porque Erza le había hecho eso a Luffy y luego de que se riera de ellos dos continuo con su clase, era una de las favoritas por todos los del salón, bueno, por casi todos ya que había algunos que no eran muy buenos en deportes, una vez terminada su clase todos salieron a almorzar, y platicaban y discutían sobre que harían, una vez terminado su almuerzo regresaron a sus clases normales, su siguiente profesor era Hancock, la maestra de biología, después Robin de historia, Makino de matemáticas, Reedus de artes, Wakaba de física elemental, Hina de español y Roger de defensa personal. Terminaron las clases muy agotados, cuando estaban dispuestos a marcharse a sus dormitorios alguien les bloqueo la entrada, Shanks su tutor les pidió unos momentos para hablar con ellos._

 _-_ Hola chicos, ¿me permiten unos minutos?

\- Claro Shanks, ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Lucy

\- Bien chicos, la navidad se acerca y ya saben que ustedes son los organizadores de todo, me gustaría saber si ya tienen una idea de lo que van a hacer

\- Bien nosotros habíamos pensado en vestir unos atuendos rojos con blanco y verde en las mujeres y los hombres trajes como de soldaditos para el desfile, y pues hacer un pequeño baile y que los chicos hicieran acrobacias – le dijo Nami

\- Esta muy bien, ¿y los adornos?

\- No se preocupe, una vez que salgamos de vacaciones iremos de compras, ya tenemos todo listo – le dijo Erza

\- Bien, pero ¿Qué harán con ellos dos? – dijo apuntando a Natsu y Luffy

\- Ya les he dicho que se controlen si es que quieren salir y participar – dijo Nami

\- No vamos a dejar que nada malo pase – dijo Lucy

\- Pues los profesores están muy preocupados

\- Vamos, podremos ser los más desastrosos de todos pero cuando nos proponemos hacer algo lo logramos, siempre lo hacemos, parece que no nos conoces – le dijo Gray

\- Jajajaja eso lo sé, yo se que ustedes lo lograran pero los demás profesores están un poco, digamos que asustados

\- Lo sabemos pero no pasara nada – dijo Zoro

\- Vamos que será divertido, nos portaremos bien ¿verdad Natsu? – dijo Luffy

\- Claro, claro

\- Jajajaja buena suerte chicos

\- Gracias – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- No se los decía a ustedes, lo decía a sus compañeros que seguramente medio morirán en la batalla – dijo esto último riendo y dejando a todos los demás un poco preocupados

 _Shanks se encamino a la sala de maestros para explicarles a todos que los chicos ya tenían todo listo y que solo esperaban salir de vacaciones para poder comenzar, pero se encontró con muchos profesores muy preocupados_

\- Vamos ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo entrando al salón

\- Que mas va a pasar, estamos discutiendo si el colegio sobrevivirá esta navidad – dijo Smoker

\- Estoy algo preocupada, ¿y si realmente hacen algo muy mal? – dijo Makino

\- Esos chicos no tienen nada de control – dijo Hancock

\- A mi me gustaría poder ver que es lo que harán – dijo Robin

\- Bueno, muchas veces son de confiar – dijo Macao

\- Jajajajajaja que de seguro terminamos sin colegio – dijo Gildarts

\- Oye deja de ser tan inmaduro, te pareces a ellos – dijo Hancock molesta

\- Vamos que no es para tanto, además estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo Shanks

\- Jajajaja el colegio será destruido sin duda – dijo Roger

\- Ustedes tres, maduren un poco que estamos en una situación grave – dijo Hancock

\- No van a cambiar nunca ¿verdad? – dijo Makino

\- Esto es serio, hay que dejar de estar jugando – dijo Wakaba

\- Mmmm pues los chicos son interactivos, es normal – dijo Reedus

\- Son jóvenes y tienen mucha vida por delante, ¿Qué esperaban? Déjenlos ser – dijo Roger

\- Yo pienso que debemos cancelar la fiesta de navidad de este año – dijo Smoker

\- No puedes hacer eso – dijo Shanks muy serio

\- Estoy a favor, los chicos están muy emocionados con esto, no se los podemos quitar – dijo Gildarts

\- Ya lo dije son jóvenes, no está bien que los reprimamos de esa manera – dijo Roger

\- Pues si queremos salir ilesos será lo mejor – dijo Smoker

\- Hina está de acuerdo, no podemos dejar que nada le pase al colegio, hemos sobrevivido a muchos años, pero no creo que podamos este

\- Esta bien, ellos podrán, solo confíen en ellos – dijo Shanks

\- No, lo mejor será cancelar la fiesta – dijo Hancock

\- No lo voy a permitir – dijo Gildarts parándose y golpeando la mesa

\- Entiende, no podemos correr riesgos – dijo Smoker

\- No estaría bien que les hiciéramos esto – dijo Makino

\- ¡BASTA! – grito Makarov – haremos una votación para decidir esto, los que estén a favor de que las fiestas se cancelen levanten la mano – Hina, Smoker, Hancock Wakaba y Macao levantaron la mano – bien, ahora los que estén en contra levanten la mano – Makino, Shanks, Gildarts, Roger y Reedus levantaron la mano – cinco contra cinco es un empate, ¿Robin no piensas votar?

\- No estoy a favor de que cancelen la fiesta, pero también me preocupa el estado en el que pueda terminar el colegio, cuente mi voto de los dos lados, supongo que es usted quien decidirá

\- Si eso parece, pues yo digo que la fiesta continuara

\- Director piénselo mejor – dijo Smoker - ¿no le preocupa el estado en el que pueda terminar el colegio?

\- Claro que si

\- ¿Entonces? - dijo Hancock

\- No está bien reprimir así a los chicos, por más que me preocupe el colegio, no puedo quitarles algo tan importante para ellos, hay dejarlos ser libres a su manera, hemos soportado todos estos años, que no lo hagamos un año más

\- Pero… - trato de decir Smoker

\- Ya he dicho lo que haremos, nadie va hacer que cambie de opinión, vamos que hay mucho trabajo – dijo Makarov concluyendo la conversación

 _Lejos en el patio se encontraban otros jóvenes conversando_

\- Los profesores si que están preocupados, no puedo esperar a que ya llegue la navidad – dijo Laxus

\- Ara, ara, supongo que será un año muy movido – dijo Mirajane

\- No lo sé, yo sigo preocupado – dijo Freed

\- Saben tengo un plan que me hará divertirme mucho con esos niños – dijo Laxus

\- Laxus ¿Qué estas tramando? Espero que no trates de hacerles daño – dijo Mira

\- Jajajajajaja no se los diré

\- ¿Qué no les dirás Laxus? – dijo Ace apareciendo detrás de ellos

\- Nada que te importe

\- Como siempre eres un creído – dijo Nojiko

\- Jajaja eso a ti no te incumbe

\- Ya paren, no empecemos a pelear – dijo Sabo

\- Me pregunto cómo les irá a los chicos – dijo Nojiko

\- Estábamos hablando justo de eso – dijo Mira

\- Sera un año muy interesante – dijo Ace

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Freed

\- No eres un hombre si no es interesante – dijo Elfman

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

Yo de nuevo chicos, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, si es así espero sus Review o MP n.n ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias? todas son bienvenidas :D Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Bye bye


	3. Día de compras

**Muy bien aquí la actualización, espero les este gustando este fic y pues bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que los dejo con la conti ^^ disfrútenla.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece, Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei y Hiro-sama para darle rienda suelta a las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza. Esta historia es por pura diversión y gusto a la escritura, no tiene fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic esta basado e un un mundo alterno donde eh combinado los mundo de One Piece y Fairy Tail, y como ustedes ya sabrán no esta para nada apegado a la realidad. Lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** Una loca navidad

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación** **:** K+

 **Una loca navidad**

 **Capitulo 2: Día de compras**

 _Ya había pasado exactamente una semana desde que habían hablado con Shanks, era el primer día de vacaciones y debían comenzar a moverse la navidad seria dentro de dos semanas, habían quedado en reunirse todos en el centro comercial de Magnolia para poder hacer las compras necesarias para poder adornar todo._

 **-** Hola chicos – dijo Nami saludando a los que llegaban

\- Hola – contestaron los que llegaban

\- Bien necesitamos comprar los adornos, vestuarios, telas y algunos regalos, todo eso por el momento – dijo Nami

\- ¿Y la comida? – dijo Luffy

\- Eso será después, por el momento esto es lo más esencial – dijo Nami

\- Hay que dividirnos las compas para terminar más rápido – dijo Lissana

\- Bien, mientras no me toque con él – dijo Sanji apuntando a Zoro

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo Zoro

\- Basta dejen de pelear ustedes dos se parecen a Natsu y Gray – dijo Erza

\- Bueno, bueno, no hay que pelear Erza, mejor formemos los equipos ya – dijo Lucy

\- Chicos a mi me gustaría ir con Lu-chan – dijo Levy

\- Claro Levy-chan, tú y yo iremos juntas

\- Bien, ¿les importa que alguien más valla con ustedes? – dijo Nami

\- Claro que no – contestaron ambas

\- Bien, entonces Vivi y yo iremos con ustedes también

\- Entonces yo iré que Gray, Zoro y Gajeel – dijo Erza

\- Ok entonces Lissana, Sanji, Luffy y Natsu irán juntos – dijo Nami – y Usopp, Kaya Jellal y Juvia irán en otro equipo

\- Juvia quería ir con Gray-sama – dijo la peli-azul llorando

\- Si pero no te ha tocado, vamos Juvia – le dijo Kaya

\- Bueno nosotras iremos por la tela, Erza encárguense de los regalos, Lissana ustedes de los adornos y Kaya ustedes de los vestuarios, listo, ya esta lo que compraremos cada quien – dijo Nami

\- Bien entonces hay que irnos y nos veremos aquí al mediodía – dijo Erza

\- Ok, hasta mediodía, chicos – dijo Nami despidiéndose

 _Cada quien se fue por su lado, comprando lo que debía comprar y parándose para ver algunas cosas de vez en cuando, Luffy reclamaba por la comida pero no la comprarían hasta unas horas antes de la fiesta ya que corrían el riesgo de que él y Natsu se la acabaran antes de que llegara la fecha. Faltaban una hora para el mediodía y todo marchaba normal, no se habían metido en problemas y Luffy y Natsu estaban demasiado aburridos, hasta que subieron al segundo piso del centro comercial y a estos dos se les ocurrió una manera muy alocada de acabar con su aburrimiento_

 _Lissana y Sanji iban conversando muy animados que no se dieron cuenta cuando estos dos se alejaron de ellos_

 _-_ Oye Luffy, mira esas esferas gigantes, ¿apoco no estaría genial balancearnos en ellas?

\- Si, además estoy muy aburrido

\- Entonces que, ¿lo intentamos?

\- Va pero, hay que hacer una apuesta

\- ¿Apuesta? ¿Y de qué?

\- Hay que llegar al otro lado, pero sin caernos ni hacer trampa, el primero en llegar gana

\- ¿Y que gana el que llega en primer lugar?

\- Mmmm una comida gratis por parte del perdedor

\- Va ¿y el que pierda qué?

\- Pues pagarle la comida al otro ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí, hay que iniciar ya

\- Va, a la una, a las dos y a las tres

 _Ambos saltaron a la primer esfera, cada uno en una distinta, comenzaron a balancearse y a brinca de esfera en esfera, provocando que cayeran al suelo rompiéndose, Luffy tenía la ventaja ya que Natsu comenzaba a marearse, cuando Sanji y Lissana se percataron de que Natsu y Luffy no estaban fue demasiado tarde_

 _-_ Maldición, ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? – dijo Sanji

\- Hay no, ¡Natsu, Luffy! ¡Bajen de allí!

\- Oh Lissana, shishishishi esto es divertido, deberías intentarlo

\- Oye idiota, baja de allí

\- Hay no, Natsu se esta mareando

\- Maldición hay que bajarlos, ven Lissana hay que avisarle a los demás

\- Si

\- Luffy tramposo, sabias que me pondría así

\- Jajajaja recuerda que si te gano me invitas de comer

\- No te dejare ganar

\- Ya veremos

 _Lejos de allí Nami, Lucy, Levy y Vivi terminaban sus compras cuando se encontraron a un viejo tocando una canción en un violín_

\- Que hermoso toca – dijo Lucy

\- Hola señoritas – dijo el anciano levantando la vista – ¿gustan que les toque algo en especial?

\- ¿Podría ser un villancico? – dijo Levy

\- Claro señorita – dijo comenzando a tocar, era una melodía hermosa, cuando termino de tocar todas las chicas aplaudieron

\- Señor toca muy bello – dijo Vivi

\- Muchas gracias señorita

\- Hay que darle algo de dinero – dijo Lucy

\- Tenga señor – dijo Nami extendiéndole la mano con un billete

\- Esto es mucho dinero solo por haber tocado un pequeño villancico

\- No, es lo menos que se merece, ha tocado hermoso – dijo Lucy

\- Muchas gracias, espero que pasen una feliz navidad

\- Igualmente señor, ¿por cierto como se llama?

\- Brook, me llamo Brook, un placer haberlas conocido – dijo tratando de levantarse

\- Levy ayúdeme, hay que ayudarlo

\- Claro

\- Muchas gracias, la edad ya no me deja moverme como antes

\- ¿Estará bien? – dijo Levy

\- Si, no se preocupen, felices fiestas

\- Adiós – respondieron todas, de pronto escucharon un ruido y a Sanji y Lissana que gritaban corriendo hacia ellos

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Lucy

\- Chicas tenemos problemas Natsu y Luffy – grito Lissana

\- Hay no – dijo Nami viendo el desastre detrás de ellos

\- Debemos detenerlos y encontrar a los demás

\- Chicos – dijo Erza acercándose

\- Erza qué bueno que llegas – dijo Lucy

\- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

\- Son Natsu y Luffy – le respondió Lissana

\- Esos idiotas, ¿ahora que han hecho?

\- No lo sé pero debemos detenerlos antes de que destruyan algo – dijo Nami

\- ¿Alguien ha visto al grupo de Juvia? – dijo Gray

\- Allí vienen – dijo Zoro

\- Chicos – grito Kaya - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Natsu y Luffy eso pasa – dijo Nami

\- Pero ¿Qué hicieron ahora? – dijo Usopp

\- Los muy tontos se están balanceando por los adornos y tumbándolos – dijo Gajeel

\- Pero es que nunca cambian – dijo Jellal

\- Parece ser que no – dijo Gray

\- Debemos detenerlos ya – dijo Erza pero demasiado tardo, pudo escucharse un enorme ruido y mucho polvo por todo el centro

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Levy

\- Eso – Zoro señalo a donde comenzaba a dispersarse el polvo, se podían ver a un Luffy riendo en pose de ganador y a un Natsu recostado muy mareado

\- Ustedes dos – grito Erza – esta vez se han pasado, dejen que… - pero alguien la interrumpió

\- ¿Con que son amigos de esos chicos he? – dijo un oficial

\- Ha señor oficial, deje que le explique – dijo Nami

\- Que explicar nada, vendrán conmigo a la estación de policías

\- Chicos ¡CORRAN! – grito Nami comenzando a correr y siendo seguida por los demás

\- Genial, los que nos faltaba – dijo Gajeel

\- Jajajaja será divertido – dijo Jellal

\- Luffy, Natsu, será mejor que corran si no quieren que se los lleve el oficial – les dijo Lissana pasando a su lado

\- ¿Oficial? – dijo Natsu

\- ¿Cuál oficial? – dijo Natsu volteando a ver la dirección contraria – ya veo que oficial, Natsu corre

\- ¿Mmmm? – dijo Natsu volteando a ver hacia donde Luffy – ha ya veo, a correr

 _Y así todos comenzaron a correr y esconderse del oficial, el cual en su lucha por atraparlos llamo a más, corrían por todo el centro comercial, bueno por la parte que Natsu y Luffy no habían destruido, haciendo desastre y destruyéndola, junto con tiendas, provocando que los dueños se unieran a la persecución, lograron salir de allí y corrieron hasta que llegaron al parque, una vez allí decidieron quedarse un rato por si acaso y les servía de descanso_

\- Ustedes, que por su culpa nos han perseguido todas esas personas – dijo Erza acercándose a ellos

\- E-erza espera que ha sido culpa de Luffy – dijo Natsu tratando de defenderse

\- ¿Qué? Pero si tú me has seguido el juego también

\- Yo no quería, me obligaste

\- Deja de tratar de librarte con eso mentiroso

\- Fue culpa de ambos, ahora si me la pagaran – dijo comenzando a golpearlos

\- Pobres – dijo Gray

\- Me pregunto si seguirán vivos después de que Erza termine con ellos – dijo Jellal

\- Ja eso les pasa por idiotas – dijo Gajeel

\- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vallamos al colegio de una vez – dijo Lissana

\- Si, ya quiero irme – dijo Levy

\- Bien, Erza déjalos, en el colegio podrás regañarlos todo lo que quieras – dijo Nami

\- No, ya he terminado, vámonos – dijo dejando caer a los dos chicos muy golpeados

 _Todos iban de camino al colegio cuando se encontraron a alguien en el camino, una persona que no tenían muchas ganas de ver_

 _-_ Valla, valla así que aquí estaban – dijo una persona grande y un poco vieja

\- E-este hola – dijo Gray

\- Hay no – dijo Nami

\- Hay sí, díganme ¿qué rayos le hicieron al centro comercial?

\- Garp-san le podemos explicar dijo Vivi

\- Explíquenme pues

\- Todo ha sido culpa de Luffy y Natsu – dijo Erza

\- Ha con que han sido ellos

\- Si – todos asintieron

\- Natsu, Luffy salgan de una vez – dijo haciendo que los nombrados se escondieran más

\- Aquí están – dijo Erza dejándolos a la vista

\- Bien, por su culpa medio centro comercial se ha destruido, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- N-nada señor – contesto Natsu

\- E-era un juego abuelo – dijo Luffy

\- Su juego ha salido muy caro – dijo tomándolos de las orejas

\- Lo sentimos – dijeron ambos

\- No basta con sentirlo, ahora van a pagar

\- ¡NO ESPERE! – grito Natsu

\- ¡ABUELO ESPERA QUE ERZA YA NOS HA PEGADO!

\- Ya lo dijiste, Erza no yo

\- Pobres – dijo Gray pasando saliva

\- Juvia se pregunta si lograran sobrevivir

\- Se lo merecen, es una lástima que no aprendan – dijo Nami

 _Una vez que Garp les dio una lección a Natsu y Luffy todos regresaron al colegio acompañados de Garp y donde los problemas no terminaban ya que el oficial del centro estaba fuera del colegio junto con Makarov y los dueños de los negocios destruidos_

 _-_ Mocosos irresponsables, miren lo que han hecho – dijo Makarov

\- Director están muy arrepentidos – dijo Erza

\- Ha claro que deben estarlo, su chistecito me ha costado muy caro y he tomado dinero que estaba ahorrado para la fiesta con tal de poder pagar

\- Pero sin el dinero no habrá fiesta – dijo Vivi

\- Así es, es mejor que vallan consiguiendo un empleo para poder pagar o si no, no habrá fiesta de navidad

\- Natsu, Luffy todo ha sido por su culpa – dijo Erza

\- Erza si no hubieran corrido no hubieran roto las tiendas y no hubiera pagado tanto dinero, la culpa no es solo de esos dos, si bien ellos empezaron ustedes le siguieron, la culpa ha sido de todos, y ya lo dije, ¿quieren fiesta de navidad? Consigan un trabajo

\- Cierto, lo siento – dijo Erza

\- Jajajajajaja si que la han armado grande ¿no? – dijo Laxus

\- Tú cállate – dijo Natsu

\- Hermanito si que te has lucido – dijo Ace burlándose

\- Cierra la boca Ace

\- No puedo esperar a ver que más harán – dijo Laxus

\- Lissana ¿estás bien? – dijo Mirajane

\- Si Mira-nee, gracias

\- Tengan más cuidado o la próxima sin duda se quedan sin fiesta – dijo Evergreen

\- Si, lo sabemos – dijo Gray

\- Ni modo, a buscar empleo – dijo Kaya

\- Que fastidio – dijo Usopp

\- A Juvia no le importa trabajar, si con eso podemos hacer la fiesta no hay problema

\- Juvia tiene razón – dijo Jellal – hay que hacer esto por la fiesta

\- ¡SI! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

\- Jajajajajaja

\- ¿De qué tanto te ríes Laxus? – dijo Ace

\- No te importa

\- Escucha Laxus si le haces algo a Lissana o sus amigos me la pagaras caro – dijo Mira

\- Lo que digas

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

Y que tal? Les va gustando el fic hasta ahora? Pues si es así espero sus Review o MP con gusto, ah por cierto avisarle que ya casi tengo listo el siguiente capitulo de "Misión de rescate" Estén atentos a la actualización, nos vemos pronto n.n Bye bye


	4. Buscando empleo

**Actualizo esta al mismo tiempo que "Misión de rescate" Ya se, ya se, también es corto para el tiempo que tarde, pero por lo menos este esta un poco más largo, espero tener la actualización también antes de que termine la semana. Sin más que decir, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece, Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei y Hiro-sama para darle rienda suelta a las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza. Esta historia es por pura diversión y gusto a la escritura, no tiene fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic esta basado e un un mundo alterno donde eh combinado los mundo de One Piece y Fairy Tail, y como ustedes ya sabrán no esta para nada apegado a la realidad. Lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** Una loca navidad

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación** **:** K+

 **Una loca navidad**

 **Capitulo 3: Buscando empleo**

 _Después de todo el desastre que causaron en el centro comercial y luego de pagar por los daños y quedarse sin dinero decidieron que tenían que conseguir empleo para poder pagar los arreglos para la fiesta y el desfile. Después de estar buscando como locos por varios días consiguieron unos empleos muy bien pagados, unos en una tienda y otros en un restaurante excepto por dos chicos que se quedaron ayudando a la reconstrucción de la parte destruida del centro comercial. Tenían que trabajar muy duro si querían que el desfile y la fiesta se logaran._

 _-_ Sanji, ¿podrías cocinar el pedido de la mesa tres? – dijo Vivi detrás de un mostrador

\- Claro

\- Vivi, ven ayúdame a limpiar esta mesa – dijo Erza

\- Señor que le puedo servir – decía Levy a un cliente

\- A Juvia no le gusta limpiar baños – se quejaba la peli-azul

\- Vamos Juvia, que todavía nos falta el otro baño – decía Usopp

\- Jajajajajaja a mí me gusta este empleo – decía Perona, una de las chicas más reservadas del salón

\- Dilo por ti – dijo Jellal

\- No es justo, yo no debería estar aquí, ese día ni los acompañe a las compras – dijo molesta la peli-rosa

\- Pero si quieres fiesta entonces debes trabajar – dijo Sanji

\- Bueno eso si

 ** _No muy lejos en una tienda de ropa:_**

\- Kyaaa que lindo vestido – decía Nami

\- Si pero no es para ti, no te emociones Nami – le contesto Lucy

\- Oigan apúrense y dejen de admirar la ropa – decía Zoro

\- Oigan tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, dejen de jugar – dijo Gray

\- Chicas ¿me ayudan con este pedido? – grito Lissana

\- Yo te ayudo – dijo Jet, que tampoco había asistido a las compras ese día

\- Oigan, debemos limpiar el polvo de aquí – dijo Droy que tampoco había ido

\- Sera mejor que tengas cuidado Lissana – dijo Mystogan el hermano gemelo de Jellal

\- Gracias

 ** _Mientras tanto en el centro:_**

\- Odio tener que levantar escombros – se quejaba un peli-rosa

\- Ja y ¿crees que a mi si? Mejor deja de quejarte y ayúdame con esto Natsu – le decía Luffy

\- Esta bien pero esto es aburrido, hubiera preferido estar con los chicos

\- Si yo también pero no nos dejaron

\- Y lo peor es que aquí no nos pagan

\- Estamos trabajando gratis

\- Tengo una idea para divertirnos

\- Sin ideas, pónganse a trabajar y dejen de quejarse – dijo Garp golpeándolos en la cabeza

\- Abuelo que eso duele, además no nos pagaran, eso no es justo

\- Claro que no les pagaran, esto es lo menos que pueden hacer por haber sido los causantes de todo este desastre, ahora pónganse a trabajar, si lo hacen bien tal vez les dé un regalo navideño

\- No gracias viejo, yo prefiero quedarme así – dijo Natsu recordando el ultimo regalo navideño de Garp, el cual era un viaje al bosque para un entrenamiento de supervivencia

\- Apoyo a Natsu, trabajaremos en silencio pero no nos regales nada

\- Muchachos malagradecidos, yo preocupándome por ustedes y miren como me tratan

\- Si, lo que digas – contestaron ambos

 _Y así los días fueron pasando, arduo trabajo para poder conseguir todo el dinero que ellos mismos se habían encargado de perder. Así fue como paso toda una semana, trabajando sin descanso hasta que por fin pudieron conseguir el dinero que habían perdido, pero ya no tenían mucho tiempo, solamente faltaba una semana para navidad y debían apurarse o no lograrían terminar los arreglos para las fiestas, habían comprado todo pero no habían preparado nada todavía, así que se pusieron manos a la obra._

\- Chicos, solo tenemos una semana y 2 días para poder terminar todo, nos separaremos en grupos para así avanzar más rápido – dijo Nami

\- Yo me encargo del grupo para hacer los adornos y arreglar las calles de Magnolia – dijo Gray

\- Muy bien, entonces, Juvia, Sanji, Lissana, Natsu y Usopp vallan con Gray

\- A mi me gustaría arreglar los carros – dijo Lucy

\- Entonces Levy, Erza, Jellal, Zoro y Luffy ayuden a Lucy

\- Solo quedan los vestuarios y fuegos artificiales – dijo Kaya

\- Kaya, tú, Perona y Vivi me ayudaran con los vestuarios, Mystogan, Jet, Droy y Gajeel encárguense de los fuegos artificiales

\- Bien entonces hay que ponernos manos a la obra de una buena vez – dijo Gajeel

\- Ah se me olvidaba, Luffy, Natsu, ni se les ocurra hacer alguna estupidez ¿entendido? – dijo Nami

\- Pero solo hacemos que las cosas sean divertidas – dijo Luffy

\- Cierto, no es razón para no dejarnos expresar – contesto Natsu

\- Erza, ¿me harías el favor?

\- ¿E-erza? – dijo Natsu

\- Amm no yo con Erza ya no me meto – dijo Luffy

 _De pronto Erza apareció detrás de ellos con un aura realmente obscura y una cara que daba mucho miedo, tomo a ambos de los brazos y les dijo con una voz fría_

\- Si nos quedamos sin fiesta de navidad yo misma me encargo de que no salgan del hospital por lo menos en tres meses

\- N-no te p-pre-ocupes E-erza, no haremos n-nada – dijo Natsu

\- S-si, lo prometemos

\- Bien, entonces espero que se porten bien

\- C-claro – contestaron ambos

 _Así es como cada grupo comenzó a hacer lo que debían hacer, sin descanso y por varias horas, no terminarían ese día pero por lo menos le avanzarían mucho y se quitarían una gran carga de encima, después de estar más de tres horas allí decidieron que ya era suficiente y que debían ir a descansar o de lo contrario terminarían todo pero no habría nadie que pudiera salir en el desfile._

 _-_ Que bien, hemos logrado terminar todos los atuendos a tiempo, solo hace falta que se los prueben – dijo Perona

\- Nosotros también hemos terminado con los adornos, solo necesitamos salir a adornar las calles y terminar de adornar el salón donde será la fiesta y todo listo – dijo Lissana

\- Nosotros hemos terminado de preparar los fuegos artificiales también – dijo Mystogan

\- Ahhh, a nosotros todavía nos faltan algunos detalles para que los carros estén listos, esto es más difícil de lo que parece pero terminaremos antes de esta semana – dijo Lucy

\- Bien pues ya todo está listo – dijo Nami

\- Ahora solamente falta mostrarle a Shanks el trabajo que hemos hecho y que nos le comunique al director para que no cancelen la fiesta – dijo Erza

\- Todo este trabajo duro ha valido la pena – dijo Vivi 

\- Pues no se ustedes pero yo estoy muy cansado, será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez – dijo Jellal

\- Si, será mejor que descansemos, todavía tenemos trabajo por hacer para mañana – dijo Gay

\- Bien pues nos vemos mañana aquí temprano para poder terminar – dijo Sanji

\- Estoy emocionado, no puedo esperar a que ya llegue navidad – dijo Usopp – los veo mañana chicos

\- Hasta mañana – dijeron todos despidiéndose y yendo cada quien a sus respectivos cuartos

 _Solo faltaban menos de dos semanas para navidad y todos estaban muy emocionados, se habían esforzado mucho para poder conseguir el dinero y al haberlo logrado se sentían muy orgullosos de ellos mismo. Todos se fueron a dormir muy tranquilos sin imaginar que al día siguiente les darían una sorpresa que los marcaría mucho y sobre todo a la fiesta y el desfile._

 _Lejos, en una parte escondida de la bodega donde estaba todo lo que los chicos habían hecho, alguien entro con una chaqueta color obscuro y un gorro que cubrían su cara, sonrió mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras:_

\- Haber como le hacen ahora que las cosas van a desaparecer tontos, jajaja me pregunto si podrán hacer todo de nuevo, este año será muy divertido – decía aquella figura mientras comenzaba a llevarse las cosas que había en la bodega

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Y que tal? Les va gustando el fic hasta ahora? Pues si es así espero sus Review o MP con gusto, ah por cierto avisarle que ya casi tengo listo el siguiente capitulo de "Misión de rescate" Estén atentos a la actualización, nos vemos pronto n.n Bye bye


End file.
